sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pietersite, Chapter Three: Spinel and Tibetan
"Pietersite, Chapter Three" is the third chapter in the [[Pietersite (series) | "Pietersite"]] series, made by Democritos. Synopsis Pietersite meets a friend or two. Features Characters * Ametrine * Pietersite * Spinel * Tibetan Plot It was going on forever. I get up, I get hit, I strike back, I get hit, I fall down, then get back up. That was the routine. I didn't know what "energy" Ametrine was talking about, but whatever it was, he sure was being a jackass about it. It happened once more, as pain flared in my stomach. I fell, and despite everything, got back up again. I was ready for the next pain to flare, but nothing happened. Instead, I heard two gems walk inside. Their footsteps were very different, one heavy, the other light. One of them walked over to me and said, "So this is the gem you were speaking of, Ametrine? Very interesting. He will be in my possession for now." Ametrine then spoke, "But- Mistress Spinel, if I could please keep him for a little bit longer?" "And for what?" she said, greatly annoyed with Ametrine, "To continue using him as your punching bag?! Your one job was to escort him to me, and you could not even do that?" "I- I- uh..." For once, Ametrine actually sounded scared. "Tibetan, Could you please escort Ametrine back to his station, so he could go back to his next mission?" "Yes Mistress," a deep voice replied. I then heard Ametrine and "Tibetan" walk out of the room. It was just me and Spinel. Spinel held my hand, and said, "Come with me, I can teach you about the true way to summon a weapon, but first you must heal." As we were walking, I noticed something about Spinel. She was kind on the outside and the inside. She routed to protect me. I somehow knew that her intentions were good, and that she meant well. But I would just have to wait and see. We finally stopped, Spinel saying, "Ok, we have reached our destination. You seem a bit beat-up. Please step inside of this tube here." She led me into a chamber just my size. "What will I do in here?" I asked. "We will reanimate and fix broken and wounded parts of your body, scan your gemnetic code, and save those scanned copies onto our computer. I call it the "Healing Chamber."" "Simple enough." I heard the door close. It was back to just me. I then heard the swooshing of... "water" was it? It went from my ankles, to my knees,to my waist and finally the liquid enveloped me. Suddenly, my entire body went stiff, and I felt that all I could do was stand up straight. The only function I could operate was think and hear. "Don't worry", Spinel's voice resonated, "Just relax until it's over, it wont hurt a bit." So I guess I would be here for while. Might as well get used to it... Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:A to Z Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Pietersite Series